It has proved appropriate to use a laminate comprising a number of layers. The two outside layers must not be pervious to gaseous media. The inner layers, on the other hand, must be pervious to gaseous media. As a rule, three layers are sufficient. Of these layers, the outside two are not pervious to gases while the intermediary one does allow gases to pass through. Making use of the intermediary layer and one of the outside layers, a number of sealed compartments are formed, the peripheries of which are created by bonding or welding. Making use of the other outside layer, a number of compartments are formed and oriented in such a way that each of these compartments is connected, via the intermediary layer, to two of the compartments formed by the intermediary layer and the first outside layer. One of the two outside layers has a valve. Through this and the intermediary layer, a vacuum pump can connect to, and set up a total vacuum in, all the compartments. All the compartments are wholly or partially filled with a packing material. Granulates make a suitable filling/packing material.
The formable laminate can, for example, be applied to an arm and more or less completely encircle the limb. Once in position, a vacuum generator is attached and a complete vacuum set up in all the compartments. This renders the laminate as stiff as a plaster of Paris dressing. The laminate can also have fasteners of some description at its outer edges. Using the fasteners, a laminate wrapped around an arm can be fixed in such a way that it remains in position on the object for which it is to form a support dressing when a vacuum is set up in the laminate. If the material and valve are made of first-class materials, a support dressing constructed from a laminate as per the present invention can have a service life equal to that of a plaster of Paris dressing. Said valve is of such a design that it can also release the vacuum. Consequently, the laminate as per the present invention can be used several times, this reducing the costs involved in applying various support dressings. It has proven possible to use polyurethane for the outside layers and a permeable material for the intermediary layer. Polypropylene is suitable for the filling material. However, it is presumably clear that, provided the laminate can be brought from a formable to a rigid condition, a large number of materials are suitable for the layers and filling.
In the foregoing, it has been intimated that the laminate is suitable for medical care purposes. It is intended that the laminate can, in this connection, be amongst the equipment carried by ambulances. If necessary, it can also be kept available as a useful aid at other places, for example, ski slopes. In this latter instance, it could be used as a first support dressing for fractures, it being intended that the laminate should be replaced by a different support dressing at the hospital. However, it is also possible that a support dressing of the same sort could be used at the hospital.
The laminate can be produced for sale as an item sold by the meter, each unit then having its own valve. It may be appropriate to arrange the compartments side by side on each side of an intermediary layer. With such an arrangement, it is particularly appropriate to have the compartments parallel with each other and, preferably, straight.
A laminate as per the present invention can have a rectangular design and be of such dimensions that a person could be placed on the laminate. If a laminate of this design has some form of handle in each of its four corners, and is also equipped with a valve that allows for the setting up of a vacuum, then a stretcher can be easily created.
The laminate can be used to create boarding appropriate for covering various openings in properties. It is similarly possible to make lids for barrels and seal off openings in pipework.
The advantage of a laminate as per the present invention is that, in its formable state, it can be used to create any sort of body, which, when a vacuum is set up, can remain in the desired position.
As per the present invention, the laminate can thus be made up of two outside layers that are impervious to gaseous media and a number of intermediary layers, which have to be pervious to gaseous media. In this way, a large number of compartments care be created, FIG. 4. When a vacuum is set up in these, a rigid laminate is formed.
Other characteristics of the present invention are contained in the patent claims below.